Exemplary embodiments relate to the field of network communication transmissions, and particularly to the field of network communication transmissions within networks that support Internet protocol television services.
Internet protocol television (IPTV) service is a digital television delivery service in which the digital television signal is delivered to users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol. Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services, such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). Subscribers and users of subscriber devices receive IPTV services via a computing device, such as a set top box, that is connected to a television or display device for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, the set top box allows for a subscriber or other user to access IPTV services and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service.
IPTV service platforms allow for an increase in the interactive services that can be provided to residential subscribers/users. As such, a subscriber/user can have access to a wide variety of content that is available via the IPTV service or the Internet. The IPTV infrastructure also allows the delivery of a variety of video content instantly to the subscribers/users.
It is desirable to provide access to various services, and particularly to provide access to various services using an IPTV infrastructure. Also, it would be desirable to have techniques for conveniently contacting an enterprise after viewing an advertisement using an IPTV infrastructure.